The present invention relates to a liquid soap dispenser for use particularly for hygienic purposes.
There are currently known various types of liquid soap dispensers which have a common characteristic of consisting of a combination of elements, which are generally fastened to a wall by means of screws or nails. This fact, namely, the combination of elements, entails certain disadvantages of these known devices; whenever the apparatus breaks down or is damaged, it is necessary to remove the entire apparatus and to bring it to a shop for necessary repair.
Another frequently occurring disadvantage is that the handle or pushbutton for dispensing liquid soap is tightly connected to pumping means, so that the pumping means are subjected to strain or damage because of operation of the dispenser by a user. There are also instances of vandalism, and even if they are only limited, for example, to the handle or the actuating pushbutton, they also entail damage to other parts of the dispenser, so that there is need for lengthy and expensive repair.
Another disadvantage is caused by the fact that generally the pumping means for emitting liquid soap, namely, metal members and springs, are in contact with soap whereby they are subjected to clogging and frequent servicing is necessary to keep the parts clean.